


Tattoos

by mckinnonandblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, slightly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnonandblack/pseuds/mckinnonandblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoos, for Roxanne, mark lessons in her life. On this occasion they mark something very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

Roxanne liked her tattoos. They were beautiful in every way. The elephant on her left leg reminded her that she was never alone. The tree inside a heart on her right thigh reminded her that no matter how many times her heart was broken, love would always grow back. The simple scribbles near her knee reminded her that sometimes words were just that—words. The henna on her hands reminded her that even though she had seen a lot of places, there was still so much to see.

Her family didn't always agree with her eccentric lifestyle. It had nearly killed them when she had quit professional Quidditch to travel around the world for no apparent reason. When she had come back with henna all over her hands and parts of her arms, her grandmother had nearly fainted. Her mother, who hated tattoos, wouldn't speak to her for a week. The only one who didn't seem to mind was her father.

Only one person seemed to understand though and that person was Hunter Wood. He knew exactly what it was like to have your family always questioning your decisions. Hunter didn't play Quidditch, he was covered in tattoos, occasionally he smoked, and he never stayed with one girl for more than a month. He was a free spirit just like Roxanne.

Perhaps that's why they were drawn to each other. Until Roxanne, Hunter had never had a serious relationship. Until Hunter, Roxanne had only had her heart broken down and stomped on. Somehow they completed each other without ever having to try.

So when Roxanne had asked Hunter to go on a tour of the world with her, he had accepted her proposal without even thinking about it. They were lodging in a small town in India so that Roxanne could gather research for her book. It was her second novel after printing one of the best selling novels in the Wizarding World.

However, everyone had to take a break and right now, that was what Roxanne was doing. She was wearing a white summer dress that flowed to her knees. Her bathtub was filled with water along with pink lilies. They always made her bath smell better and numbed her mind. She didn't even bother to take off her dress as she sunk into the water with a sigh.

Nothing could take her away from relaxation time—not even the click of the door opening. She didn't notice Hunter until he was standing next to her tub and stripping off his clothes. He didn't leave a stitch of clothing on, leaving Roxanne to admire the specimen that was Hunter Wood. Without uttering a word, he climbed into the bathtub with her, resting his body on the other end so there would be room for both of them.

"Did things not go well?" she inquired as she watched Hunter lean his back and close his eyes.

"They went alright," he answered. "I've convinced my boss to pay me more, but it's so exhausting working for Muggles. It would be easier if I could use my wand."

"Life isn't always easy," she reminded him. He grunted in response.

Their parents hadn't been pleased when they announced that they were going to travel the world. In fact, Hunter's mother had been so annoyed she had cut off his allowance. Roxanne had offered to use the money from her previous book to fund the trip, but Hunter refused. Instead, he worked for Muggles and they Portkey from place to place, using the money when they needed to.

"Hunter?" she asked softly. "Do you think we should stop? Go home and just pretend this never happened?"

His eyes shot open. "What made you say that? Did your parents say something? Did _my mother_ say something? If she did, just tell me and I'll handle it."

"No," she replied, shifting slightly in her bathwater. "No, it's not that at all. I've just been thinking and I can do my work from home. I don't need to be out here to do it. We can go home if you want."

"What's wrong, baby?" he inquired, concern lacing his voice. Reaching out, he pulled her body into his lap. "I know you're not telling me something. Come on. Out with it."

Roxanne bit her lip before looking into his eyes. "Portkeying makes me sick and my magic doesn't work half the time anymore, Hunter." She saw panic flash in his eyes and his hands tightened around her waist. "I'm alright. It's just. . . .I'm pregnant."

His eyes were transfixed on her before they glanced down at her stomach then back at her face again. Slowly, his hand moved over her still flat stomach. His touch was more warming than any water could ever be. His eyes shifted in that moment—from a boy to a man. A man who was going to be a father soon.

"I got a tattoo for it," she told him.

His eyes returned to hers. "You did?"

Nodding, she lifted her shirt up to reveal her hip where the new tattoo sat. There was a small elephant laying against her skin with a blanket to cover it. It wasn't as elegant as some of her other tattoos, but it was her most precious so far. Hunter seemed to agree because he pressed his lips to the new tattoo then her stomach.

"I love you," he told her matter-of-factly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I know," she answered, resting her forehead against his. "You've told me a million times."

"Well, you deserve to hear it a million times," he said, hugging her body tightly to him.

They agreed that tomorrow they would make the trip back to England and look for a flat or even a house where they could live. Since Roxanne didn't want to Apparate anywhere, they were going to have some of her money wired in through Gringotts so they could take a Muggle plane. The thought of a baby, her and Hunter's child, inside her awakened a whole new kind of high.

Not even the lecture she was going to get from her grandmother about being pregnant out of wedlock could bring her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that I came up with. I don't own anything, expect Hunter. He's mine. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
